


Treat You Better

by DeePerfectShip



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Karamel for a second, Lena/James BrOtp, Possibly jealous Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeePerfectShip/pseuds/DeePerfectShip
Summary: As Kara dates fratboy Mon-El, James and Lena find common ground to bond, both through work and their love for a certain blond.  As Kara notices their freindship growing can her irrational feeling of loosing Lena be chalked up to feelings for a "friend" or is there more behind it.This story follows James and Lena as they grow close because of their love for Kara, and Kara's realization that she deserves to be treated better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl, but if I did well........ I love SuperCorp, but would honestly love to see Kara in a respectful, loving relationship with anyone truly worthy of her rather than bland Manyell. Anyways let me know what you think, or what I should fix or would like to see added.

It was Friday night and as usual the ‘Super Friends’ were gathered at the alien bar by the pool tables. Alex and Maggie hung back playing pool in their own world, escaping at times to get a drink or combat Winn’s witty banter. Winn himself was not alone, as his promising relationship with Lyra was blossoming with fever. The pair got along great, and Lyra being an interesting addition to the gang, tagged along sometimes on nightly Guardian activities. James too seemed to like her despite the initial reluctance in her vigilante ethics, but they came to a mutual understanding for Winn. So he smiles at the pair across from him. 

James wasn’t speaking much tonight, only slowly drinking his beer and butting in on occasion. Instead he sat watching the group, all of them seemingly happy with their significant others, a feeling he had missed but knew he could not amend at that time. Just then, while looking at the two pairs of lovebrds, he heard Kara walking her way back from the bar in a semi heated conversation with Mon-El, apparently her now boyfriend.

 

It was a typical Friday hangout, except it wasn't. For the first time ever Lena Luthor would be joining them, par Kara’s request. In Lena's case this was unfamiliar territory. Sure she has attended countless galas, and events but she was never trying to get those people to like her, hell she didn't even want to converse with them, but at this point in time, she wanted nothing more than to be liked by Kara’s friends. 

There is just something magical in the way that Kara attracts people. It seems to start with a smile, genuine, sweet, caring. Then translating into her oceanic blue eyes, glowing with such care, and kindness, and overall love. The way they crinkled in the corners was just as magical. Her whole face took on a smile in its truest form. Kara Danvers, or rather Kara Zor-El was one of a kind, and she knew how to get others to feel that way too. 

At the bar’s entrance Lena was carefully scanning the scene. She saw Alex and Maggie playing pool, Winn and Lyra canoodling at their table, and James making his way over to her. Meanwhile Kara was whisked away just when she caught sight of her golden tresses, by Mon-El. Her gaze boring holes into the back of his shaved head.

“Lena, you made it”, snapping back to attention Lena realised James was right in front of her and talking apparently. 

“Well… I guess I did,” she smiled tightly. She was not uncomfortable with James, no it was the whole scene, the whole reason she was there, officially meeting Kara’s friends.

“Good, I’m glad the whole squad is” he laughs at the word, then continues, “ and I’m sure know Kara always loves seeing you”, she blushes. James hits her with his megawatt smile, and Lena can't help but resiprocate, the interaction serving to loosen her up a little. 

“Oh, now you're just being too sweet. But thank you Mr.Olson for easing some of the awkwardness at least.”

“Lena please, just call me James. And I mean it, Kara talks non-stop about you, and so does Winn, going on about how you're going to change the world, and how amazing you are despite the bloody trail of your family,” he pauses noticing the color in Lena’s cheeks, as well as her averted gaze and slight smile.

“Well, one can only hope to be so accomplished Mr- James,” she corrects, meeting his reassuring gaze.

“ Don’t sell yourself so short Lena. You are pretty amazing, and how much more amazing would it be to call you my friend. Come on now, here,” he turns placing a casal hand out to guide her to the others.

Taking in the movement, Lena holds out her hand to James, allowing him to lead her to the Superfriends. Winn and Lyra were too wrapped up in their own world, constantly nipping and whispering at each other, to notice the CEO’s. Meanwhile Alex and Maggie were betting on the next game of pool, winner getting to choose the name of their dog—winner also getting a dog. Both couples too immersed in each other to bother James and Lena, so they settled at their own booth.

Once seated Lena took a steadying breath, all the week’s stress of handling sexist old men rolling off her shoulders as James receives them a beer for himself, and the nicest wine the alien bar had for Lena. Being alone again for a moment allowed Lena the opportunity to look around the bar, unsteady in the fact that it was an alien bar, but not letting it get to her as it was a place tied to the very thing that brought her happiness in all her 24 years on earth, Kara.

It seems as though everything Kara touches is enveloped in light. For Lena there was nothing that she wouldn’t do for her. Be a guiding light in her up and coming journalism career. Be a steadying hand when it comes to romantic issues. Be a friend. Even though that last one kind of burns longer in Lena’s mind, there is no doubt that being Kara’s friend is the best thing in the world.

As James makes his way back to the table, with drinks in hand, Lena lets out a final breath of anxiety, opting to enjoy her company and night out. Wine in hand, few sips taken, and a new sense of freedom in mind Lena has finally relaxed. James sits across from her, calmly sipping his own beer, smiling and relaxing for a change as well. 

Becoming guardian has not been an easy task. With Kara’s initial mistrust, and the physical strains of it, he was beat and tired on a daily basis, but still managed to run CatCo that next morning. He was a hero, although deemed a vigilante for now, he knew his work in and out of the office could never be taken away from him. 

Lena and James looked at one another for a new more seconds before the awkwardness got out of hand and began to speak at once. 

‘So’, “How Is.” 

They laugh, James motioning for Lena to proceed first. 

“So, how goes the Cat business.” she smiles cheekily, as James laughs wholeheartedly.

“Wow, that’s a new one. Yeah it’s going OK.” he responds looking at Lena. They share a moment of mutual understanding at the confines being CEO entails. Endless hours, lots of work, and lots of responsibility. But they both know they wouldnt trade with anyone for the world.

“Replacing Cat is not easy. She made CatCo what it is, strong and empowering. Taking that mantle was never going to be a stroll in the park, but then again I never expected the amount of disrespect and sexism directed towards her at the board meetings” he continued. 

Lena’s interest is now piqued at the mentions of Cat’s board members too not being fond of her simply because she is a woman. She looks away from James a moment, sipping at her wine as her emotions simmer on knowing annoyance and slight hate. As a woman she knows she couldn't exactly break her resolve in front of them, as Cat surely knew. No, as women in business they were more keen to take the insults, and expected backstabs and simply reign hell appropriately and with proof of certain transgressions of course. At this thought Lena smiles, imagining Cat Grant’s famous all knowing smirk, much like hers but more refined and experienced, tearing down men from the inside out like the strong independent capable women she is, not like the petty insolent men sitting across from her. Finishing her thoughts, and swallowing her sip of wine Lena looks back up at James.

“Hmm, tell me about it. I never hear the end of it, and not only because I am a woman but because I am young, beautiful and a Luthor. They all fear me, so they lash out expecting me to cower, only to be surprised when I don’t.”

“Yeah, Cat didn’t take anyone's shit. Sitting there and listening to them talk about her wasn’t going to fly with me so I fired half of them on sight.” James finishes, slightly laughing towards the end, before continuing.

“Their faces were priceless but at the end of the day it's about the work you know, even with Cat gone, harassment is not tolerable.” he nods slightly as he sips at his beer. 

“How are you though?” he asks, turning the tables now. 

“I’m doing well. L-Corp’s revenue streams are doing great, and we are branching out with our children's hospitals, getting the newest and most effective medicine to those in need.” she responds smiling proudly as she thinks about her sick kids, mentally planning her next visit. 

“That’s amazing Lena,” he looks into her eyes with an expression of slight discomfort and remorse. He looks a way for a beat, sighing and looking at Lena once again as he continues. “ To be honest I have to confess that I was one of those people who didn't think you are trustworthy, until Kara. I had this preconceived idea of yo— no, not you, of your name,” at this Lena slumps a tad, expression turning to stone but not as hard.

“I want to apologise to you Lena for not giving you a chance. Kara believes everyone is capable of goodness, and she has never been more right.” he smiles admirably.

“What changed your mind? I mean Kara is amazing but it had to be more than that.” she asks completely looking into her wine glass as she swirls it. Taking in her surroundings for a moment not sure of her current emotions as fear, pride, sadness, and a hint of fondness creep into her at Jaime's confession.

“You did. Yeah I mean Kara pointed out how great and good you were but really it was when you saved Alex, and at the gala when I realized how right she was. I admire you Lena, all the good you do, all the good you can do. You know I recently found myself in a situation, with a choice mostly to do more good and I haven't regretted it, and I wouldn't want to go back to doing nothing either” he finishes, expelling a long sigh. 

Lena was looking at him with no clear expression, but slowly a small smile graced its way onto her lips, as well a swell of red in her cheeks.

”Thank you James, truly. I can see the greater good CatCo has established, and it will surely continue because of you” she beams. 

In this moment taking in James’s words Lena comes to understand her new blossoming friendship with James Olson to be one of mutual respect and understanding, one that thanks to Kara Danvers was sue to bring some more happiness to her life. Regardless of her reluctance, perhaps this night wasn’t so bad after all. 

“CatCo…. Right,” he nervously laughs, taking another sip. 

At that moment Kara reappears from the back of the bar, Mon-El in tow not looking pleased.  
“ Just get back to work and I’ll talk to you when I’m ready. Don’t even bother coming to my apartment to apologize OK, I need space” she declared. As he moved forward to speak Kara scoffs and turns towards her friends. She see’s Winn and Lyra starting to make their leave, very close together, and Alex an Maggie as well, having given up on pool.

“Kara hey, me and Lyra are gonna head out, umm looks like Lena’s here,”Winn says as he and Lyra make their way to the front door.

“Hey wait, did you even say hi to her” she asks, slightly earned from earlier, and from her friends not hain paid attention to Lena, but then she did the same thing. She looks to the ground, fingers on her temple and sighs tiredly.

Behind Kara and Winn, Alex and Maggie decide it's their time to leave as well. Taking a moment Alex see’s Lena and James, and walks up to their booth. 

“Hi Lena” she greets.  
“Sup Luthor, hey sorry about the whole arresting thing,” Maggie supplies

Lena, a little nervous at being addressed by Kara’s sister takes a relieving breath as Maggie's comment makes her laugh somewhat, feeling normal and yet not once again. 

“Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer good evening,” she lets out.

“My sister wouldn't shut up about you coming tonight, I’m sorry if Maggie and I were a little rude by not saying hi earlier but this one bet our dogs name, and Gertrude it is.” she smiled coyly.

“Umm, Gertrude it is not, you cheated Danvers, rematch tomorrow night.”

Lena looks on amused, and flustered not having expected such a welcome. 

‘Agent Danvers it's ok” she tries to go on but is cut off by Alex.

“Hey, I’m not wearing my tactical gear which I don't need to kick your ass with if you hurt Kara, now am I” she says loosely. The threat holding some weight, but mostly a strange sense of sisterly protectiveness and camaraderie.

Lena however is even more flustered and confused and little scared, but regains composure. Where was Kara?

“Um no, your not. And I mean not that you would ever need to kick my ass, but I could probably hold my own if it came down to it” she challenges.

Maggie laughs at this, and James’s eyes go slightly wide, looking between Alex and Lena.  
“Huh, I knew you could hang with us Lena. And please call me Alex welcome to the Super Gang,” she says as she holds her hand out for Lena.

Lena takes a second but shakes Alex’s hand, feeling like she just passed a test sh idnt study for. James looks at her nodding and laughing as he finishes off his beer.

“Alright Luthor, me and the old lady” Maggie starts but is stopped by her own laugh as Alex slaps her at the rear. “Rude. Like I was saying Alex and I are calling it a night, have a fun night, ,you too James, bye.” she ends as Alex drags her through the back door. 

“Oh James tell Kara I said bye, and that I’ll text her later” Alex yells once by the door.

“OK” James responds to Lena and himself. As he gets up to get one last beer, and wine for Lena they hear, 

“ HEY LENA WELCOME TO THE SUPER GAY, I MEAN SUPER GANG. BYE LENA” shoots Winn, still walking to the front door, barely looking back. “There I said hi, bye Kara,” he finishes as he and Lyra finally make it out the door.

Lena looks alarmed having been yelled at in a public place, and Winn’s supposed mistake, but eases as now Kara is facing her, and has one of those radiating smiles on her face that can erase any form of embarrassment she was just feeling. 

Kara, at a slight lack for words, turns towards Lena at the booth, looking for Alex and Maggie.

“Uh, your sister and Maggie just left. Alex said she would call you later,” Lena supplies at Kara’s confused face.

“Oh, that’s OK. I was looking for you actually. Was everyone nice to you, Rao I’m sorry I wasn’t here I was just caught up with—” ‘ No, no really it's ok Kara’, Lena stops her before she mentions his name. “

‘I mean your sister slightly threatened me, all in good faith, but James has been excellent company’ she says as she looks up at James's encroaching figure. 

Before Kara can utter a word about Alex’s threat she turns around to see James, she herself opting to scoot into Lena’s side of the booth. The space not being very big, making both women become extremely close to one another. Lena breaths deeply, although it was a mistake since she can smell Kara’s intoxicating perfume, and her eyes involuntarily close. Onc seemingly revived, in accordance to James taking a seat. 

“Here you are Lena, hey Kara, you finally made it.”

“Yeah I did. Sorry about that, and Lena I’m sorry if Alex made you uncomfortable, I’ll talk to her” Kara expels. 

Lena only looks at her with ease and love, not knowing that she was being carefully watched by James, and not knowing of his look of knowing. Knowing what her look means and knowing the feelings she is harboring.

“Kara, really your sister and Maggie were very inviting, it was just a bit of teasing but I’m a Luthor I’m resilient,” she laughs, finishing off her last glass of wine for the night.

Kara looks at her a bit concerned, a bit resigned as well. Her fight with Monel was another in their long trail of fights. The reason she was with him was non existent other than his liking to her. Now she was stuck, at least she thought she was stuck. Looking at Lena right now eased her tensions, made her forget she had a boy-man, and just made her feel like her, Kara Danvers. She smiles, turns to looks at James who is staring at Lena with an odd expression and turns to look at Lena again. Eyes staring into each other. Their bond strengthening.

“Well, this was a nice night Kara but I think I’m going to head home for the night. James thank you for a nice evening, I’m glad to call you my friend too.” Lena beams, a type of smile worthy enough to be directed at Kara.

Seeing this Kara gets a warm feeling in her stomach. Knowing that two of her favorite people have gotten along so well, and seeing Lena embrace new friends is also great, but there is something else. Maybe it's the way Lena’s smile, the one usually Kara receives being directed at James is the issue, but it shouldn't be. Kara has no reason for the extra feeling at seeing them like this. But for some reason, an inkling within Kara tells her to worry.

She stands, after pulling her gaze away from her friends, to let Lena out. She moves to hug her and as Kara wraps her arms around Lena, she melts into the embrace. In this position Lena has a perfect view of Mon-El at the bar, looking at them, looking at Lena, and she smiles, giving him one of her best smirks and hugs Kara tighter, hearing her contentedly sigh, and loosen into her. At this she see’s Mon-El’s jaw tighten, as her smirk gets sharper. Finally leaving the embrace Lena turns to James who is holding his arms out for his own hug. She warily accepts it.

“Lena before you leave here is my number, so we can chat CEO to CEO.”

“Oh thank you James, here why don’t I give my own private card” she replies, exchanging business cards with James. Once done she turns back to Kara, whose face is a little scrunched with her crinkle on display, which soon fades as she focuses on Lena. 

“OK, Lena I’ll walk you out, since I’ll be heading home too. Bye James” she waves, making her way out of the bar best friend right beside her.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Friendship and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a bonding moment for James and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, my computer crashed and I had to finish writing this on my phone. Somehow I end up writing way more than I thought I was going to, and could write more but tried to reign it in somehow. Anyways I hope someone enjoys this, and if you don't hey that's ok.

Morning. Lena registers the light coming in from her balcony as she wakes from her slumber, nursing a slight headache. Last night had been something. She talked with James a lot and actually liked him a lot too. A fellow CEO, who understood her need to do good, as well as her work load, all tied together by their care for a blond reporter. Yeah, she liked him alot. Of course the feeling was only platonic, but ever since Jack she never really had a male friend who was just that, a friend. Lena had a good feeling about this new development in her life. Already Kara was shaking her up her life completely. New city, new friends, new crush. Yeah, Kara had her shook.

Once fully awake Lena leaned over to her right bedside table retrieving her phone. She had two messages, one from Kara—she immediately smiles— and one from an unknown number. 

K: Good morning Lena. I hope you slept well. I’m sorry again for last night, but I promise I’ll make it up to you. How about dinner tomorrow night, on me?

Dinner? With Kara? Of course Lena would agree, any time at all sent with Kara made her day brighter than the sun. Looking to reply, she still see’s the notification for the unknown text. Deciding to also view it she reads,

UNKNOWN: Hi Lena. I realize you probably don't know my number yet but it’s me James. I wanted to say that it was great getting to know you last night, and was actually wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today at CatCo. Would 1pm be OK? 

James. Her new friend, Jess would be proud. Lena decides to reread Kara’s text as her heart beats faster, going over a responce in her head. Then she would answer James.

L: Goodmorning Kara. I do admire the groveling, you sure know how to make a girl feel wanted, but really Kara it’s fine. And yes I would love to have dinner tomorrow night. I’ll have Jess clear my schedule.

She breaths satisfied with her response, moving onto her other pressing message. Lena wasn’t sure whether to accept or decline. On one hand she could have a nice lunch with James, and leave L-Corp for a while, and on the other… well there was no reason to say no.

L: Hello James. Thank you for messaging me, I too had a nice night. I would be happy to accompany you for lunch today at 1pm, as you said. I’ll have my assistant contact yours. 

With that she smiled at the overall good start to her day. Going to prepare breakfast, and get ready for the day Lena left her bed.

____________________________________________________________

 

It was Morning as James took to his early morning workout. He had just sent Lena a text inviting her for lunch. His plan was to talk with Lena, which is why he chose a time that Kara would be out, until 3pm in fact giving plenty of time. He genuinely liked her, and wanted to get to know the woman behind the infamous Luthor enigma. Kara talked a lot about Lena it was hard not to see her inherent goodness. As Guardian James knew he could do more good than as James Olsen new CEO of CatCo, but he couldn't let one alter ego take over the other. This he learned from Kara, from watching her struggle, from loving every part of her. Now as friends he still loved her even if his own feelings had shifted to platonic, there isn't anything he wouldn't do for her. In this instance as he worked on a set of curl up he thought of himself hitting the streets that night. Working harder, pushing himself to his best.

Punching his training dummy one last time, James comes to a stop, earbuds carefully wrapped up. Before heading for the shower, he see’s a text from Lena. She accepted his lunch offer. He smiled. He would ask Eve to get them lunch later that day, along with something for herself. Putting his phone on the bathroom sink, James moved to shower.

____________________________________________________________

It was twelve-thirty and James had already revised the next issue of CatCo magazine, set up interviews with two elite fashion icons for the next issue, and dealt with a broken copy machine.

Eve had gone out for his and Lena’s lunch ten minutes ago and he needed a copy of some files so he decided to do it himself. What he hadn't counted on was the printer practically exploding, leaving ink all over his shirt. Only being slightly annoyed, James takes off his shirt, leaving him in a tight muscle shirt, opting to fix the thing himself. After pulling a begrudged paper out of the machine, as well as changing the ink cartridge which exploded for no reason, he was able to make his copies. Satisfied with his small victory of the day, James took his files and his shirt back to his office. 

Arriving five seconds later, James is pleased to see Lena standing there, fifteen minutes early. 

“Lena, you're early” he greets her. Lena takes in his shirtless state and wants to laugh, but but seeing the ink stained shirt in his hands gives away his state of dress.

“Yeah, seems I missed all the action. I’m guessing you won?” she inquires.

“What,” James responds confused but then looks at his shirt and connects the dots, the implied joke. “Oh, haha,yeah. Well just because I’m the boss doesn't mean I don't mind doing things myself. Fighting copy machines and all comes with the job description” he counters, placing the shirt and files onto his desk. Behind him Eve approaches with their lunch.

“I must have missed the memo then.” Lena laughs. “Thank you for inviting me for lunch James, it was very sweet of you, especially since your Kara’s friend.” she says with a small smile. After years of loneliness, and people’s lack of interest in her, Lena wasn't one hundred percent sure James just wanted to be her friend because of her, but rather because of Kara.

“Hey, I may be Kara’s friend but that is not why I want to get to know you. Come on, Eve got us a nice lunch. Why don't we go on the balcony to eat.” he modestly replied.  
James knew his sudden interest in Lena Luthor would be met with some scrutiny from the young mogul but he wanted to reassure her, welcome her to the family if you will. Winn would be too star struck after actually talking to her make her feel truly welcmomed, and Alex, well he already knew what she was playing at with her offhand threat from last night. 

They walked onto the balcony, briefly looking over the view. 

“It’s beautiful, almost like the view I get at L-Corp” Lena supplies before taking her seat. 

“Yeah, it seems us big bosses have a great view of National City.” he finishes as he takes a seat. “So tell me Lena, who are you?” he asks as they begin to eat. 

Lena is taken aback ny this question, not really sure how to respond, and surprised at his apparent interest in her. Why was he so interested in her? He already mentioned his admiration towards her work, and his wanting to be acquaintances but maybe there was something else.

“Umm, I’m not sure I know what you mean James. You could be easily google me, I have nothing to hide” she responds, her uncomfort present. 

“No Lena, I want to know about you from you. I’ll tell you about myself first if that makes you feel comfortable.” he gently smiles, few bites of their lunch taken.

“My name is James Olson. I am a photographer before I am CEO. My father was a soldier,” he breaths, looking over the balcony as he continues.  
“He served this country in a way he could. He gave me my first camera,” he smile nostalgically, quickly turning to melancholy at thinking of its broken state. 

“I worked hard to honor him the best way I could, serve this word the way I could and still make him proud. I worked at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, met my best friend Clark and found comfort in my life. I was so comfortable but that wasn't giving my all you know.” 

As James shares this with Lena, he basks in the ease to which he finds her listening ,and the ease of his comfort. He knows Lena wouldn’t interrupt him until he finished and that she could somehow understand his own feelings of wanting to be more, not necessarily for others but for themselves first. To prove and validate themselves before the world.

“I was content, but not challenged,” he continued, gaining a small smirk from the woman across from him at this. “So I moved here. I met Kara, I made new friends, and I grew. I think that you and I could be once and the same Lena,” he remarks earning a surprised look from Lena.

“We both came here to better ourselves, and we are accomplishing those goals no matter the obstacles we face. But as long as you have friends and family you are stronger. We are stronger, stronger together. So Lena what I’m trying to say is you don't have to hide from me. I may not fully understand you but I can understand a great deal,” he finished with a hearty smile. 

Lena was completely taken aback. His degree of openness and authenticity surprised her. She never experienced this since Kara to be frank. It was refreshing and made her heart swell with some ease. She took in his words and saw his message; welcome to a new beginning, welcome to letting yourself grow but know that you don't have to be alone because you're not if you let yourself. What he called them, stronger together, reigned truer in Lena’s heart than ever. She never had others to make her stronger, or to help make strong, she only had herself, but now in her new beginning she was going to embrace this new life because she knew she could only get stronger.

Still a little choked up at his words, Lena’s emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“I...thank you James for sharing with me, and making me feel welcome. I admit it has been lonely, but Kara has been a light in my life, and now I’m sure the “Super gang” as you are called,” she chuckles, “will easily bring in some more” she ended, still emotional but emboldened with happiness. 

James saw the way Lena’s eyes lit up instantly anytime she mentioned Kara, as at that he remembered the other reason to their lunch. It was nothing menacing just friend to friend support on a crush.

“Yeah, Kara is amazing like that isn’t she” he says as bait.

“Mmhm,” Lena wistfully hums, lunch already finished, looking at her hands as she toys with her napkin. In almost an instant she seems to have remembered something, and looks up at James.

“Ahh, James I just wanted to say… I love the idea of being friends, Jess is always saying I should branch out, make cookies to share and befriend some new people, but I wanted to clarify that… I’m not interested in anything more. I don't mean to sound… well,” but she’s cut off before she can continue by raucous laughter from across from her.

Was James laughing at her, did she say something funny? Maybe she should have taken Jess up on her “making nice” classes she always seems to offer.

“Hahaha, of no, no Lena no. I too realize how this seems since we officially met last night and all but I know I’m not exactly your... type,” he drawls, the warp emphasized only a bit to allow Lena the notion that he is hinting at something.

“Oh, ok… wait what?” Lena was beyond confused, not at James’s intentions but at his mention of him not being her “type”. What exactly was he saying?

“Listen Lena, it's OK, really. I don't mean to intrude on your feelings but…” he stalls. This next conversation could go two ways. Lena yelling at him in denial, or, Lena yelling at herself for being so obvious. James merely wanted to ease her mind on the situation, and maybe be a wingman on the way, but baby steps.

Lena was looking at James with eyes of distrust, mortification, and still confusion. There was no way he could know. How could anyone know? Should she die swimming in denial or would the embarrassment take over? She was about to find out.

‘Lena it’s ok,’ James repeated. ‘ I’ve seen the way you look at her and it’s ok.’ he finishes with adamant finality and care in every word. 

‘Her?’ Denial, she had chosen denial.

James sighs, but not in defeat.

‘Kara. I’ve seen the way you look at her. There’s no need to deny it Lena, when I’ve been there myself.’

Lena thought death would come at a later stage in life where she grew old, with Jess still at her side and her Cat at the end of her bed. Never had she imagined death on Saturday afternoon on the CatCo balcony across from one James Olson. She closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths as her emotions began to get the best of her. Processing James’s words she understood. He knew she like Kara in a non platonic way. He knew. He knew and he was, what going to be there as emotional support all of a sudden. She doesn't really know the game now, since it completely changed. She thought making friends would be easy, but this was something else. All of a sudden an unspoken knowledge between them had been invited. Another common connecting point between both CEO’S; they both loved Kara in the same respect. Maybe not at that point in time but he knew, he understood. Perhaps having someone who knows whats its like to wake up feeling sunshine come out of their chest at the mere thought of the blonde could help her, maybe not.

‘Kara,’ she said, a release of the breath following. ‘Kara,’ she repeated with a nod of her head. ‘I, mean how can I not like her.’ She was going to play this out until she couldn't.

“Oh Lena. It's ok really. You look at her like she hung the stars of your very own solar system’

‘So you're saying I think she is a goddess” she asks with the raise of a perfect eyebrow.

‘Haha, deflecting isn't going to help Lena. Look im serious I know what it's like to love Kara. It’s full. Your heart seems to supply neverending happiness to the rest of your body on a daily basis. It should be a medical condition the way she can make you feel like.’

‘Like your very heart beats for her, and you know you would be anything and do anything for her, because you know she would do the same even if it's not in the same capacity. She would be there and everything else would fade away,’ Lena finished for him, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

She was embracing herself in front of James. And in turn the were both sharing something they could not share with Kara. Their own thing, that was special to their knowledge.

James smiled fondly at Lena. He didn't want her to hurt. He was going to be there for her because he knew she made Kara happy, happier than she believed Mon-el could with his blandness. James couldn't blame Kara for who she liked, but he too wasn't going to completely stand around when he knew the space boy didn't deserve her, and didn't treat her the way she deserved. Seeing Kara’s eyes and demeanor when she talked about Lena gave him the inkling that she like the young heiress, but wasn't all up to speed with her mind the way her heart spoke. He couldn't be a cupid, or matchmaker, both women had to naturally reach each other. The least he could do was be by Lena’s side as she surely struggled with her feelings and the dudebro in her way.

‘I’m here for you Lena, whenever you need me,’ he says as he moves out of his chair to Lena’s side silently asking for permission to gently embrace the crying woman. Seeing nothing but soothing comfort she gently nodded. It was awkward of course, as James still in a muscle shirt held the crying CEO, working on reigning in her emotions, and whispering how he will be there for her whenever the feelings were to much or she felt alone.

‘She deserves so much better James’ Lena expelled. 

‘I agree, someone like you’ he brightly states. His confidence in Lena’s feelings as well as Kara’s well being alarms her for a second but dissipates at the idea of James supporting a relationship between her and Kara, if it were at all possible.

‘What makes you think that James. I mean I would be happy for her to be with someone who respects and cherished her as she should, just anyone other than that white bread boy’ she laughs, James joining in.

‘My time with Kara came and went, but that doesn't mean I don't want her to be happy. We have all seen how unhealthy Mon-El is for her but it's up to her to decide. Maybe showing her another option is the way, or maybe she can figure it out on her own.’ 

‘Figure what out exactly James. What are you implying ‘Lena questions as her tears subside and a new hope enters her being. 

‘What I am implying is that Kara can't stop talking about you, I mean she basically radiates LENA LUTHOR DEFENSE SQUAD, I'm surprised she doesn't have that on a shirt.’ the muscled man laughs. ‘I want her to be happy, and I know you can do that, you already do.’ 

James had so much confidence in Lena. She had the potential with Kara he might have had at one point but one must not look to the past. He is happy, truly, to help his friend out, and get rid of that space debris . 

 

It was three o’clock as Kara Danvers was making her way into CatCo after scouting another fluff piece from Snapper. When was his little office bullying going to end? Kara was frustrated but less so since she got to see cute baby penguin recently born at the National City Zoo. She took enough pictures to show all her friends, gosh she knew Lena was going to love it, and maybe they could visit the exhibit together. 

Stepping out of the elevator she walks to James’s office. Upon her entrance she notices the scene on the balcony. James in a muscle shirt (odd), holding Lena and they talk and laugh together. 

The feeling she gets in her chest should be one of pride and honour in having brought two of her closest friends together. But instead she is filled with dread. The pit of her stomach is endlessly falling, a queasiness taking over, but soon set aside with a tightly strained smile as she reaches them. 

‘Lena, James impromptu lunch?’ She inquires, voice a tad higher than normal. She didn't know they were having lunch, the new development creating some questions to her mind, (Is this going to be a reoccurring thing because Lena usually has lunch with me, or was this a friendly lunch, gosh I hope James was nice and likes her, but not like her, liked her) she wonders.

‘Kara’ James answered. He untangled himself from holding Lena, allowing the woman to regain her composure. ‘How was the zoo, I heard Snapper mention something about penguins.’

Kara heard James but she wasn't looking at him. Once her eyes had caught onto Lena’s disheveled state she became concerned about her friend. But once James coughed at her lack of response she spluttered back into action.

‘Hmm, ooh yeah the baby penguins’ she says as she hikes up her glasses by the corner, glancing at Lena before looking at James again. ‘They were adorable I got pictures. How was your lunch, Lena?’ she turns, now fully looking at Lena. Who at this point looks like she can kill a man with her gaze and unwavering jaw.

‘Kara, nice to see you. Our lunch was great James invited me to get to know better, and it turned out great” she beams then turning to James. 

‘Really?’ is his reply. ‘We should do this again sometime. Look I've already taken up a few hours of your time and as you know our work is never done, so why don't I walk you out.” 

Lena is still liking at him as Kara looks continuously between them. Crinkle on display but forced away. 

‘I would like that James’ she turns to Kara.  
‘I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner right?’

‘Dinner, right. Yes tomorrow dinner you and me.’ Kara mutters seemingly useless at conjuring words.

‘OK Kara, I'll see you tomorrow, James if you will.’ She says as she lets James lead her to the main elevator. 

From the office, painted of glass, Kara can see and hear their exchange.

‘Thank you James, really. I guess I do need someone to talk to about this stuff.’ Lena confessed, a hand coming up to lightly squeeze his arm.

‘Anytime Lena you know how to reach me he smiles.

‘Just promise me we won't end up watching The Devil Wears Prada while eating ice cream because that is reserved for Kara and me’ she teases. 

James takes the joke heartily.  
‘I would dream of it, Bye Lena ‘ he waves as the doors close. 

‘Bye James’ she waves back. 

All the while Kara is just confused and shocked. This blossoming relationship between Lena and James was a good thing, but what did their little talk mean. Was there something they went sharing with her? Something Lena wasn't sharing with her? Of course the young Luthor didn't have to reveal all her secrets because they were best friend, but the sting remained none the less. Kara didn't know what her feelings were telling her, only that it involved Lena and James. It was all changing, but to what end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Ugh, Men.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing James and Lena at lunch, Kara is prompted to make an necessary decision in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, I am very sorry for the delay. My computer crashed, and I just graduated HS so I was busy for a while, but I found the tie and energy to write this chapter. I think its might be a bad chapter but I hope t makes someone laugh at least. This chapter is no Mon-El friendly so.... yeah. Thank you for reading and enjoy I guess. :)

Lunch, lunch, it was only lunch. A friendly outing if you will. There was no need to fret over Lena and James getting to know each other, in fact it was amazing. Amazing, so so amazing. 

This was the mantra playing over and over in Kara’s head by the end of the day. Earlier she had walked in on James and Lena in a rather… intimate embrace. It alarmed her for some reason. Their sudden closeness, a closeness only she had shared with the raven haired woman, alarmed her. They way they spoke to each other, like they had their own level of understanding that Kara was not a part of. Maybe she was making a big deal out of this. That seemed like the probable explanation. She was jealous of not being Lena’s only friend, despite how selfish that sounds, Kara wanted Lena to have more friends, heck she wanted her friends to become Lena’s friends. So why then did she feel so, so, bothered. 

Kara’s thoughts were running a bit rampant as she makes her way into her apartment. It was a hectic day, and the strange feelings about her friend on top of that were not helping at all. What she needed was some peace and quiet, and food, definitely food.

She walks into her apartment, mind in its own thought trail, not taking in the sudden emergence of Mon-El. 

“Kara’’ he started, but none of his words had registered with the blonde. 

She walks passed him, too fast to notice him talking at all.

“Kara?”, he pushed, a bit louder this time.

‘What, what?’ she asks, finally registering his presence. Of course he would be there, Mon-El has no sense of respect to leave her alone when she asks. 

“What” she repeats, ‘what are you doing here Mon-El I told you to leave me alone.’ she finishes tiredly.

“Well I was talking, and it seems that you were not listening to me. But it’s OK I forgive you, because that is what you do for the ones you love. You love every annoying thing about them, your short attention span being one of your quirks.” he says with a satisfied goofy smile, which could look charming if what he just said wasn't so douchey.

“Oh you forgive me” Kara mocks. The thickness of Mon-El’s skull could rival that of the world's largest cheesecake, with nothing cutting through unless brute force is used. Rao, was Kara tired, and no longer willing to go along like this. It was a recurring thing really, the arguments, the belittling, the guilt tripping. Everything was apparently her fault. She had to fix herself in order to serve Mon-El because he was the victim. Well Kara is done. As the Girl of Steel she bends for no one, and how had she let herself be tested by a man- child. No she deserves better, and there is a long list of people who are better for her than Mon-El.

“Like I said Mon-El what are you doing here, in my apartment. Why would you break in and invade my space when I explicitly asked you for time apart?.” she calmly and exasperatedly asks.

“Ahh well, as your man, I decided that we were done with that. I did some studying and as the guy in the relationship I have decided that I wanted to see you. I mean you are my girlfriend, you should listen to me more this way we wouldn't have so many problems. I only want what is best for you, babe” he responds with newfound confidence.

Kara could only stare, heat vision on the precipice. Really she should have done this sooner, and although she would have wanted it to be under more civil circumstances she was breaking up with Mon-El, today. Whether he would leave her apartment in on piece after his macho spiel was yet to be determined. 

“Actually as a single woman, also a defender of the Earth, I can see who I want whenever I want and I don't want to see you Mon-El, maybe ever again in my life. Please, before I actually lose my sense of control, get your egotistical ass out of my house, NOW’ she yells that last word.

Mon-El only looks at her with a frown, still not seeing to have understood his instructions.

“Kara, you're worrying me. Of course you're not single silly, we are mates. We are what the humans call, soul mates, meant to be together. I can overlook all of your faults and you can't do the bare minimum for me, shows who respects who.” he counters, proceeding to fill Kara’s ears with unimportant sound.

“I’m worried about you Kara, you are obviously distressed, and tired I’ll give you that. Why don't you order us some take out, and we can watch movie while cuddling on the couch to make you feel better. How does that sound? You're not you when you’re hungry.” he says with tried charm.

Kara had reached her point of no return. The audacity of Mon-El to chalk her decisions up to hunger, and her place as being by his side. He had another thing coming to him.

“GET. THE HELL. OUT OF MY APARTMENT. WE ARE OVER. AND I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY MON-EL, NOT EVERYTHING YOU THINK IS TO BE WORSHIPED AS THE GREATEST IDEA ON EARTH” Kara yells in earnest. 

“You are not a Prince here Mon-El, but obviously months of trying to teach you anything was for nothing because you didn't even try past getting me to sleep with you, which I wholeheartedly regret. I should have trusted my instincts, and that was my fault Mon-El. It was my fault that I gave you more chances than you deserved when you didn't deserve one in the first place. All this arguing, and your constant belittling of me is not healthy. As you noticed yes I am distressed and that is because of you. You have invaded my safe spaces and I have become closed off from my friends and family, but no more Mon-El. We are over, and I mean it when I say that I do not want to see you. Maybe one day we can be friends but until you learn to respect people’s wishes, especially towards woman, then I do not want anything to do with you.” she angrily dispels. 

Mon-El is quiet and unmoving, until Kara forcibly pushes him out of the apartment. As she is in the process of slamming the door she hears a desperate, ‘Kara I love you’, not caring that Mon-El is still trying to get her back, because she is long gone. At least her heart is but she doesn't know exactly where yet. 

Finally, finally she is alone. She takes in a relieved sigh, face scrunching up at the residue of cheap men’s cologne. A small burst of freeze breath blows it out the opened window and Kara is happily skipping to her couch. Free, she is free. The weight of her relationship was no longer there. It was liberating to think about. Now, all she wanted was food. Mon-El was only right about one thing, she should order take, and order she did. 

After some wonderful potstickers, five orders to be exact, Kara laid in a new sheet lined bed, thoughts trialing again to the uncertainty of her day as she prepared for sleep. Per usual, and completely normal, the last thing on her mind before slumber was, Lena. Her best friend. Lena and her beauty in the darkness of her hair, the brightness of her magnificent emerald eyes, and her luscious, pink, kissable lips. Wait. Oh Fiddlesticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I can get chapter four out by the end of the week. The net chapter has some Kara/Lena angst, and more James/Lena brotp. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Gay Panic, and Platonic Solidarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I know it has been a long time since I last updated, and for the long wait I AM VERY SORRY. I had this chapter already half written for a while but I have been out of it because of the show itself, and becasue school. This may just be a filler chapter but I hope you like it, and I will hope to work on this fic more often. It was not abandoned or forgotten, I just had a hard time writing it but I finally found a groove thanks to a comment I recieved recently. Anyways, enjoy! :)

‘Oh Rao’ Kara thought. ‘Oh, Rao I’m just sleepy from my long day, plus thinking about wanting to kiss Lena….which is a…… an effect of my lack of sleep yeah, that sounds logical’.

I was not logical, Kara knew. ‘Sleep delusions? Really?’, the rational part of her brain argued. Kara was always one to not be so, super attuned, when it comes to her romantic feelings. Sure she could gauge when someone made her happy, and giddy but did that really mean that she thought of them as more. When she had a crush on James there were the telltale butterflies, and nervous bantering, and nerves in general. She was a blonde mess whenever she had talked to James, soon finding comfort, and ease in their growing friendship. Liking James was everything Kara thought liking someone was supposed to be, then for some reason she decided to stop pursuing that. The cause, her career. But how true was she to herself when she allowed Mon-El to be with her because of…she didn't have a definite answer. The only thing she can attest to was that being with Mon-El was not how liking someone, or being in a relationship with someone was supposed to be. And sure she wasn’t a little girl anymore, and she is less naive but for a moment she let her brain think for her heart, thinking she was happy—rather forcing herself—instead of truly feeling happy.

Now as she thought of Lena, Kara thinks again of the feelings she encountered with James and even Mon-El, not helping the comparisons of all three against her heart. James is special to her, of course he is. Kara could never replace what she felt, and feels for him. A friendship built on mutual strength and guidance. Mon-El is, well she can't really place him because their relationship moved so fast. He wasn't a brother, and he wasn't exactly a friend, and neither left a particularly good beat in her heart.

While she is testing her thoughts of Lena, Kara adjusts as she lays down in her bed, still not asleep yet as her thoughts drag on.

Lena, thinking about her as she lies in bed, Kara can't help but expel a contented sigh as she pictures the young CEO in her mind. She always felt calm with her. Lena Luthor was someone who came into Kara’s life like the light of Rao rising slowly upon Krypton in the morning. Kara could only get up and admire from a distance, a beauty like no other. As they became close Kara felt more and more like herself, not any of the identities she had, not Supergirl, not Kara Danvers, and not exactly Kara Zor-El. With Lena she was only Kara, a blend of all three, someone new and someone old at the same time. There was a peace the Luthor brought her, something she nor Kal could ever have thought possible synonymous with Luthor. She was happy nonetheless. She had a best friend who she trusted with her secret, and her life. Someone she loved.

At this known revelation Kara’s eyes open and she is met with her white ceiling. Love, of course she loved Lena, as a friend, but then why does her heart palpitate faster at the thought of her? This she could not exactly grant herself the knowledge to. Kara was certain that she loved Lena, in what capacity she cannot pinpoint. Kara was also half certain that there was something going on between Lena and James. As the thought of those two entered her brain the Lena special butterflies in her stomach turned to slugs, bubbling slowly, ridged, bringing feelings of sickness. Along with this silent hot tears formed behind Kara’s eyes. 

If she cannot stand the idea of Lena with someone than there must be truth in her earlier thoughts that caused her train of thoughts to spiral out. 

She wants to kiss Lena, she wants to continue to make her happy, she wants to protect her, she wants to support her, she wants to love her. She wants Lena.

In her final thoughts of Lena, Kara was able to accept that what she felt for Lena Luthor was more, more than she could have ever imagined. It was terrifying to indulge such feeling as Kara was known to be too bold, but when has that ever stopped her. Kara was going to try her best to somehow be with Lena, in any case she was worth the extra effort.

‘At any rate I’ll be with Lena tomorrow for dinner’ she thought, lips immediately pulled into a sleepy smile.

With that Kara fell into slumber, Lena on her mind and Lena wrapped around her heart.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Sunday morning. Lena Luthor, always the opportunist, took the time to wake early and have a run in her in home gym. Sweat trailed down her scalp, past her brow, and onto a towel surrounding her neck, securely placed as she ran. She had hit a burn a mile ago, but roaring muscles were nothing. 

She endured.

By the end Lena was a wet mess, desperately in need of a shower. Running had been a good way for her to take control of herself, and feel at the same time. It was energising and relieving.

Showered, fresh faced, and ready for another day of paperwork, a grin made its way into the raven haired woman's face as she remembers her dinner plans with Kara that night. 

Kara.

The thought of her made her work day worthwhile. Jess would be mad at Lena’s display of overworking, but she would also be proud that she was smiling and a bit lighter as she did it.  
Dinner, she was having dinner with Kara Danvers. The woman she… deeply cared for. It was a mundane event but now after her lunch with James there was more weight in her feelings than before. ‘ James’, she thought. Surely he could lend her some much needed advice on the situation. Thinking about it, talking about Kara and her feeling for her with someone was something she never could have envisioned, yet here she was dialing his number as she made her way to her car, and to L-Corp.

One ring. Two rings. He answers.

‘Hello’ he greeted. 

On the other end of National City James had been hard at work pumping some iron. Left, right, left, right, left, right. A rhythm was formed. Being Guardian meant needing to stay in shape, that and James own personal taste for fitness. As he was starting another rep his phone rang, Lena Luthor on the other end. Adjusting quickly he moved to answer. 

“James, good morning I hope your well” she greeted in kind. Just arriving at L-Corp she spoke as she made her way up to her office. Smiling, and saying hi to Jess while pointing to her phone and whispering “New friend”. In turn gaining her own mild squeal and clapping of hands.

‘I’m good woke up early to work out.’

‘Ahh great minds think alike’ Lena taunted.

‘Hmm.’ James chuckles.

Finally making it to her pristine white hollowed oval desk, Lena can sit down and speak freely.

‘James there was something I wanted to talk about’ Lena starts. 

‘No... really, I never would have guessed’ the photographer teases,

Lena can't help but playfully role her eyes. ‘Ha ha James. No really, I’m a bit worried,well.. no not worried I’m nervous?’ she remarks questioningly.

‘Are you asking me or telling me. You know what never mind. Why is the great Lena Luthor nervous?’ he questions, but with a touch of understanding.

James, already know or rather formed an inkling towards why Lena was slightly panicky. It was only normal for her to have a ‘Gay Panic’ about her dinner with Kara, if he remembered correctly it was tonight.  
‘Let me guess, you're nervous about your totally normal and friendly dinner with Kara tonight, right?’

Lena slightly at a loss of words, which never happened, could only respond with a ‘Did you read my mind from wherever you are or am I just that obvious.’ in a tone of astonishment and slight fear.

James was heard laughing on the phone, which did not ease Lena’s mind at all.

‘Don’t get me wrong Lena, when the magazines called you the “Ice Queen” they weren’t lying. But seeing you with Kara, it's clear those magazines only ever get to see you from the outside, not the real you. And let me tell you’ he comments. 

Lena sits at her desk intrigued, and at first a bit taken aback by the “Ice Queen” comment because while notably true, Lena did not like being cast in such a heartless light. She is only human after all, but even despite having a rough childhood, she wanted warmth and love. She new James had a point to make, so she went back to listening to the rest of his mini speech.

‘Kara is the only one that I have seen you be nice to. Not only that but the amount of heart eyes you throw at her could go head to head with hers. ” he chuckles.

Lena blushes, looking down at the papers on her desk for a moment, her left hand grabbing pen and fiddling with it.

‘Lena you have nothing to be worried about, except maybe blurting out your feelings for Kara, which is impossible since you are the embodiment of self control.’ he finishes.

‘Well I..’ she tries to counter. ‘I suppose you do make a point there. But..but’, she is interrupted.

‘No but’s Miss Luthor. You are going to meet, Kara, eat, talk , do what friends do, and tomorrow we will me for breakfast, like two friendly CEO’s and talk about the wonderful time you had’, he adds, smiling all the while. 

Lena glides her tongue along the inside of her left cheek, then bites her lip before answering.

‘Alright James, I guess I see your point, and my...uhem, gay panic’ she lowly mumbles out, ‘ was unnecessary. 

‘I'm glad to help Lena. Anyways I should get back to my workout, and you should be at home, not at L-Corp, its Sunday.’

Lena bashfully smiles, not surprised at how he guessed her whereabouts, she swivels around a few times in her chair, stopping in front of her balcony. 

‘It may be Sunday, but that doesn’t mean there is no work to be done’

‘Are you sure you like Kara, because it sounds like you might be married to your work already. Wouldn’t want to get her hopes up” James jokes.

Lena laughs at such a scandalous statement, turning back to her desk. It feels light to joke like this with someone. She never really allowed herself to delve into relationships that were past business acquaintance, but James was a good friend. Maybe she liked having friends now. Maybe Kara was a good influence in her life for more than Lena could count.

‘HA HA HA,’ she mock laughs. ‘Very funny mister Olsen, I will see you tomorrow for breakfast, good bye.” she hangs up, still able to hear the laughs from the other end of the phones until it cuts off.

Dinner, Dinner with Kara Danvers. Something simple, and friendly amount of normal that Lena was freaking out about. It was just Kara. Except just Kara is this amazing person who is both bubbly and stern, compassionate, strong willed...strong, extremely understanding, a literal super hero. Kara is it for Lena, there is no denying that. And ohh boy was Lena too gay for the normalities of life sometimes.


	5. Mixed Signals, and a Found Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank UglierSteak for helping me edit this chapter. I hope you all like it, and yeah.

 

Ahhh, the time has come for Lena and Kara’s dinner. Having it at Lena’s penthouse was an advantage to her seeing as she could escape to the bathroom, or to calm down her gay heart at a moment's notice. Yeah, Lena was well prepared for Kara Danvers’s arrival.

Sitting at her marble stone countertop, Lena relaxed, well tried to relax. She had a glass of wine in her hand, red. She wore more casual clothing rather than the stiff business attire she wore day to day. She chose a nice loose white shirt, slightly ripped, black skinny jeans, and black converse to match ( she had to give Jess credit when she arrived with these shoes because they were nice enough, and normal, not to mention pretty comfy to just wear, unlike her mountains of heels). To top off her outfit, Lena wore a red flannel tied at the waist. 

“Pretty damn gay, if you ask me” she earlier commented to herself in the mirror. Getting ready for tonight was difficult for Lena due to the fact that she wanted to impress Kara, but also show Kara that she makes her feel comfortable to the fullest. A feat only ever granted to Jess, and out of necessity.  
Lena sat humming and drumming her free hand to the sound of music emanating from her home stereo system (another thing she would have to thank Jess for). She was listening to Tove Lo. Really feeling the sexy and free vibes. 

I feel that thing that jolts me, fucks with me good  
Shivering Gold, I shiver in Gold

Lena slightly sang, not wanting to attempt such a high pitch. But she enjoyed it and got lost in the words. Then she began to imagine Kara in the mix of the lyrics, and yes they were less than innocent thoughts. But that was the power of Tove Lo. 

 

_Curious minds, hearts pounding_

_Fingers in ties, wet, dripping_

_Curious minds, lips lick emn’_

_Pupils go wide_

__The wine and music was thoroughly relaxing Lena. She let her earlier feelings melt with the wine through her body, and had them make their escape through the beat of the music. She swayed._ _

___Shiver, shiver, bittersweet that glitter  
Shiver, shiver, bittersweet that glitter_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the lobby Kara stood with take out bags, ready to make her way up to Lena’s penthouse. 

After her late night self revelations, Kara was excited and nervous to see Lena. They had built such a solid and unlikely friendship that Kara was certain one way or another that Lena was always going to be in her life no matter their relationship status. And even now that Kara knew she wanted more, she would adhere to what boundaries Lena was comfortable with.

The doorman, Henry was his name, let Kara up with a smile. In the elevator Kara allowed herself to moreseo breathe in a calming manner with inhales and exhales of nerves. It was real, her feelings for Lena were as real as her feelings about pot stickers and pizza. She was in love with her best friend, and she wanted nothing but happiness for her. 

She made it to the top floor quicker than she had anticipated. Walking out into the hall, she approaches the lone door in front of her. Kara noticed a loud drum of music emanating from inside as stood, ready to knock.

“Lena?”she calls out. 

The music must be too loud, Kara thinks. So she tries for the door, surprisingly finding it open. 

“Lena, why would you leave your door unlocked?” she chastised to herself.

Just as she entered-

“BABY SPREAD YOUR LEGS, ILL DO THE SAME, ALREADY COMING” Lena sung out loud, with every bit of passion as the singer did. 

Kara was shocked by what she saw, and well… heard. Lena was singing and swaying her hips to the beat of the music, while all Kara could do was stare, open mouthed. 

‘Wow’, she thought. Lena can really move. Kara noticed how her heart rate increased tenfold, and that her breathing was a bit more erratic as well. She should have moved or done something to alert Lena that she was there, but she was too caught up in Lena to do anything. She didn't even notice the take out bag had slipped from her hand.

Lena was listening to one of her favorite Tove Lo songs, Bitches. It was so erotic and yet freeing. She got lost in the song as soon as it came on. She could do nothing else but get up from the counter and dance. Perhaps the wine had made her a little too loose than she had previously anticipated . 

As the music flowed, she had swayed her hips from side to side, eyes closed, and voice loud with song...until the dropping of the take out bag that alerted Lena to her visitor, making her turn with a small yelp at being caught. She was even slightly blushing.

“Kara, ummm ahh” she stammered.

Bitches I don't trust em’  
But they give me what I want for the night.

The song ends.

“I was just-” 

“Not trusting bitches?” Kara finishes for her, with a blush and amusement in her voice. She would be lying if she said catching Lena singing those words did not affect her in any way, but now was not the time for that.

Lena swallowed and nervously laughed. 

“That's the power of Tove Lo” she shy manages to squeak out.

Standing there in awkwardness, staring into eachothers eyes as the next song was starting, Lena was the first to be pulled back into reality. Going to turn off the music, she was stopped by Kara.

“Hey, you don't have to turn it off on my account, she is pretty good.”

Lena turns it off anyway, making her way back to Kara. 

“No, it was fun while it lasted, but now you are here, and it's time for our dinner, which is laying on the floor” she finishes with a laugh.

Kara blushes in earnest at that, going to pick up the bag, and then placing it on the counter. 

Lena, taking that moment to berate herself for being caught in such an embarrassing position, walked back over to her abandoned wine glass and sat down. Kara taking as seat across from her. Lena offers Kara some wine, which the blond gladly accepts as she begins taking out the food from the bag, and passing out the respective trays.

“How did you get in here anyways” Lena questions as she pours the wine, refilling hers as well.

“Your door was open, which is pretty dangerous for you Lena. I mean what if I wasn't the one to come over, you know how targeted you are here in National City, if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do, I don't know how I would cope.” Kara manages to ramble in one breath.

Lena sits a bit shocked at Kara’s words, but can't help to feel them resonate within her. Kara cares so much for her, and god did she love the woman before her. Kara looked at Lena then with such intensity and care that Lena could feel those ocean blue eyes creep into the depths of her soul, almost calling out to her.

“I'm sorry that worried you Kara. I must have forgotten to lock it in my...” she trails off remembering how her earlier nerves hindered most of her rational thoughts throughout the day. She doesn't continue her thought, instead opting to divert from the cause of her not locking the door.

“I appreciate the sentiment though, and will be sure to always have my door locked from now on,” she reaches for her wine glass and takes a sip. “But I guess I could always just give you a key so you can truly walk in whenever you want” she finishes bravely, and with her wicked smirk.

Kara sat still, a bit confused, and amazed at such a proposal. A key, to Lena’s penthouse, just for her. That was moving everything super fast. _No pun intended there._

__“Umm, haha, a key, I mean-” she tried to articulate further, but was stopped by Lena._ _

__“I’m just messing with you Kara” she says as Kara takes a large sip of wine Lena had poured her. “ A key is more of a sixth month anniversary gift don't you think, I can wait?” she finished with another sip of wine._ _

__Lena was being brave tonight. After the music fiasco she figured she could not do anything more embarrassing, and decided to up her flirting game for the night. Seeing Kara’s cheeks spread with a red tinge filled Lena with amused warmth._ _

__“Ha ha, Lena very funny” she managed to say, her heart racing at the thought of having six months, and even more with Lena._ _

__“Let's get to the dinner part then, this food will get cold”_ _

__“Do you forget I have heat vision, I could warm this up in no time” Kara proudly recounts._ _

__“Yes dear, but is that really sanitary?” Lena jokes, and Kara blushes again, resorting to stuffing her face with some take out instead. Lena calling her dear, was more than sweet music to her ears. It made her heart skip a beat._ _

__Lena laughs, enjoying messing with Kara, and enjoying the reporters company all the more._ _

__Silence grows as soon they two women actually start their dinner, taking tentative glances at one another. Kara, caught with full cheeks of rice and a potsticker end sticking out of her mouth tries her best to make the food go down as Lena stares at her, slightly laughing at the adorableness of the situation._ _

__Lena loved seeing Kara in her natural habitat. Eating an insane amount of food, while trying to eat it all within a five minute span. There truly was no one else like Kara Danvers who made stuffing one's face look like a beauty contest, which Kara won each time. Lena was smitten to the max._ _

__As Lena takes her small, almost dainty bites from her food, Kara can't help but stare at her from time to time, which then caused the whole chipmunk cheeks. Embarrassing, but not the worst Lena has seen, and boy was Kara’s record for embarrassing moments pretty high when in the presence of Lena._ _

__“You know”, Lena starts, “we could maybe watch some Netflix if you want, to listen to some music after dinner and….chill”, she teases, smirking at her own joke._ _

__

__“Yeah, anything with you is time well spent Lena” Kara confesses, cheeks tingling red at the admission, seemingly not catching Lena’s joke._ _

__“Well, then Miss Danvers, I guess that makes the nights possibilities endless” Lena says with her piercing green and bluish eyes looking directly at Kara’s own pair of oceanic orbs. They remain looking into eachother eyes intensely as Kara registers Lena’s words, her eyes bulging the slightest bit at the possibilities Lena mentioned, her own thoughts taking form in her mind, and not innocent in the slightest._ _

__Kara slightly coughs, pushing her empty plates away from her and taking a sip of wine. There was only one way to play this, and that was to play at Lena’s flirting game, because at this point Kara could gouge that most of Lena’s remarks were in some way flirty. And what better way to get a confirmation than to beat the master at her own game?_ _

__Looking back to Lena, making sure her eyes are hooded, Kara leans over the counter coming closer to Lena, and speaks in a soft, yet firm voice, “Hmmm, I got a few ideas of what we could do, together…. on the couch”, she finishes with a turn of her head, looking towards the rather empty couch._ _

__“Really now?”, Lena returns in kind, internally screaming, because how is this situation not indicative of mutual feelings? Leaning in herself, Lena’s eyes darting all over Kara’s face, taking in every detail, every strand of misplaced hair, every dip and curve of the blondes jaw, she can’t help but think ‘Sheer, otherworldly perfection.’_ _

__Both women were quiter literally leaning into dangerous territory with each other, but it was going to take one of them to jump of off the edge, and dive for any real boundaries to be crossed._ _

__“Yeah”, Kara states huskily. Tentatively leaning closer to Lena, close enough to trace the ceo’s cutting jawline with the tip of a finger, making Lena shudder. Then, with a force strong enough to give Lena whiplash from their close proximity Kara reels back into her seat, excitedly, “We could totally watch this new show I heard about called, The Marvellous Mrs. Maisel, apparently its”-_ _

__Lena could not believe what just happened, one minute her and Kara were flirting, or she thinks Kara was flirting (she is pretty sure Kara was flirting), and the next moment she was rambling about some show to watch. Being at peak confusion is a rare occurrence for Lena, but when it came to being a useless gay. Well, she was more than confused a majority of her life, so this should really come to no surprise, and yet, Kara Danvers has her reeling once again, just like a fish being caught and released, she was teased, only able to peek at the world above her._ _

__Surly Lena would have to consult what happened with James on their next breakfast date (well not date), because Lena Luthor, heart palpitations and all, was left in a state of pure gay unrest as Kara finished her rant about her show, and looked at her with nothing but concern, and yet adoration in her eyes._ _

__Of course Lena would watch whatever show Kara just talked about with her, in a heartbeat (or rather several, erratic heartbeats)._ _

__This was going to be a long night._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tove Lo, like a lot, and so I took the liberty to add her into this chapter, which was really fun to write. The songs I referenced are from her Blue Lips album, Shivering Gold, and Bitches. Check them out if you want to get a better feel for the mood the songs give to the story, or don't, free will and all. Alright hope you enjoyed this little peice, and until next time.


	6. Girls, Girls, Girls

One episode into, The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel, and Lena had to admit that is was quite marvelous. Perhaps it was all the wine, or it was having Kara in her company that made her ultimately relax, either way Lena Luthor was the most relaxed she could while in the presence of Kara Danvers.

Both women sat on the couch, a wine bottle half empty on the coffee table in front of them as the second episode began.  
“Wasn’t that just wonderful Lena, I mean seeing Midge do something for herself is really empowering. And she is way funnier than Joel.”  
Lena hummed in accordance. “ She certainly is more…..perky than I thought” she says almost balking at her joke. Even Kara joined in this time, having understood her word choice. 

“Lena” Kara whines, still managing to laugh, and shove Lena a bit by the arm. “ That was not what I was expecting to hear, especially from you.”  
Lena fully turns to Kara at this, a perfectly done eyebrow arching up as she makes eye contact with the Super.  
Kara suddenly is at a loss of words, and well, breathing at the eyebrow raise. Darn those blessed eyebrows , she thought.

“Well, well, Miss Danvers, pray tell what exactly you meant by, _especially me_.” she challenges.

Kara, whose mouth immediately went into her signature fish like open and closing motion, made sure to take another sip of wine, before putting down her own cup, and thinking up a response her, _friend_ , seemed to demand, with her perfect eyebrows, and piercing gaze. She gulped as she faced Lena. 

“Well, I only, meant that like, you, you’re not usually so crude in your humor? I mean I can’t deny that she, she had nice umm.” Kara struggled for words to get her out of her self made mess, but only seemed to be doing herself no favors as she dug a deeper hole with every word she let out.  
Lena, on seemingly true Luthor fashion, loved seeing Kara frazzled. Lena was only messing with her of course, but now, it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Seeing as the topic of breast appreciation was upon them, Lena might just be able to segway into the “I LIKE GIRLS” route. If only she plays this right. 

“BOOBS”, Kara suddenly shouted. 

Lena’s train of thought derailed far enough to be confused as to what exactly Kara was going on about. Boobs, however did not escape Lena’s knowledge of the topic, she merely lost contact with the context.

“I mean who doesn't love boobs you know. They are there, and women have them, well so do guys but women’s are certainly nicer don't you think Lena?.” Kara blushes as she finishes her array of thoughts. 

How had she ended up here, asking Lena Luthor, her best friend, and crush, her viewpoint on women’s boobs being nicer than men’s. For starters Kara was sure that Lena liked men, although she had hope that Lena liked her as more than a friend. She really had to get a handle on her ramblings, especially due to where she ends up in conversation. Alex always advised her to simply speak slower to avoid these types of awkwards situation, but alas, Kara is only alien.

Lena, catching on to Kara’s question felt her heart and blood temperature rise. It was a ridiculous question, coming from a rushed place, but still, she had her chance to give Kara a giant “ I’m Gay” sign practically in her lap. Lena had to be calm and collected, precise in her wording, and yet subtle in their  
meaning. 

Kara led her there. In fact Kara practically gave her the tools to tell her the truth, but thinking of doing something, and then actually doing it are two different things. Sure Lena could outright tell Kara that she only prefered seeing women’s breasts and let that be her dead give away, but what if she freaks her out. What if Kara doesn't want to talk to her for a while. 

Lena knew that she was having many irrational thoughts due to both fear of rejection and her fear of loving Kara Danvers. She really needed to talk to someone before she made a full on move. In the grand scheme of things Lena Luthor was a force of nature in the boardrooms, and a benevolent boss to her employees, but the real Lena Luthor is just like everyone else. In need of friends, and companionship in the world, and when her best friend is the one to fill both most of those voids of her life it becomes hard to talk about her crush to her crush. She needed to speak to James, her gay wingman, ASAP, but her night wasn't even done yet. 

“Lena” Kara slowly calls. She watched Lena since the end of her ramble the CEO only seemed to have stared off, concerning the blond to her wording. “Lena” she tried again, her hand coming up to lay on Lena’s knee. 

This brings Lena back to reality, her blurry eyesight adjusting from the wall behind Kara to Kara’s wide and stony eyes. They were full of care and concern which is something Lena loves about Kara. The way her eyes spoke louder than Kara actually did most times.  
Out of her mental reverie, Lena smiles at Kara and picks up her wine glass for a sip. 

“Sorry I got sidetracked there for a second” she supplies, her excuse thin but working nonetheless. 

“No, no, I’m sorry Lena. I obviously freaked you out with my rambling, and the topic of conversation I brought up, I’m sorry. You know what I’ll just go and leave you to have a good night. I um I’ll see you soon, okay?” Lena, eyes growing at Kara’s words, jumps to soothe the blonde.

“ Kara, no really it was nothing. And I promise you did not freak me out, I was just thinking about some other thing I was reminded of, its ok really you don't have to go.” 

Kara smiles genuinely sat Lena, relieved that she did not freak out her friend, but sad that it was indeed very late and she had to meet Alex for brunch the next morning. 

“ Hey, hey, ok, there was no freaking out. Good. But it is late and I'm meeting Alex for brunch tomorrow. “ Kara stands, offering a helping hand to Lena as the other girl unfolds her legs to escort her friend to the door. 

“Thank you for a lovely night Lena, you know I love spending time with you, even if it's just take out, and Netflix” Kara says with a laugh, and a luminous smile, which Lens can only return in kind.

"Thank you Kara for hanging out with this lonely CEO, and being the best friend anyone could ever ask for.” 

"Awww, Lena” Kara says once at the door, coat on, and purse on her arm. “ They say you are the Ice Queen, but really you are a sap” 

“ Only for you Miss Danvers, and don't tell anyone or I _will_ show you the ice queen” Lena qips. 

“Oh no, i'm the girl of steel and im scared of a sappy Luthor” Kara feigns her fear, a hand on her forehead, and a look of shock towards Lena. Lena remains, calm yet eyes intense as the joke sits around them. 

“Goodnight Kara. “ Offering nothing but a smirk, Lena crosses her arms as a last effort to keep her _menacing_ demeanor.

 

“Goodnight Lee.” Kara laughs, waving a last goodbye as she turns to leave.  
As Lena is about to close the door a screeching “ LENA WAIT!” makes her fully open the door again, heart pounding, 

“What, what happened” 

“Oh, nothing sorry of I screamed, but I was wondering if you would like to have brunch with me and Alex tomorrow. We're going to Noonan’s, If you want to, or if you’re not busy” 

Lena looks at Kara, ready to say yes, but she had a brunch already scheduled with James, and as much as she wanted to say yes - as always - to Kara Danvers, she believed her emotional health was on the line. 

“ Ahh, Kara I would love to but unfortunately I am already booked for brunch. Im meeting Jimmy. It seems I made one more friend here in National City.”  
Kara’s smile falls for a second before she regains her composure and forcees a look of happiness for her friend. She was Lena's friend, and has developed deeper feelings for her along the way. Being reminded of her doing in bringing Lena and James together, even as just friends -which she suspected was something more- was in a small way killing her. Especially the small jabbing feeling she suddenly had in her stomach at Lena’s revelation. No matter though, she wants Lena to be happy, and she has no right to be possessive over her since they were only friends. 

_Boy does jealousy suck._

“ Oh, wonderful” Kara says in a pitch higher than normal. “ I’m glad I brought you two together. Anyways its okay, I will see you another time then. Thank you again for tonight, bye” she barely finishes as she rushes towards the elevator, a small scowl on her face. The Crinkle in full bloom.

Lena remained at her door for a few seconds looking at the space her friend had just stood in, a bit stunned and more so confused. Slowly closing the door Lena retreats into her apartment for the night. She really needed to talk to James. The knowledge that she had someone to talk to was as relieving as it was nerve wracking. 

If Lena was honest with herself she would suggest that Kara seemed a bit unhinged at the idea of her and James hanging out, but instead of leaving such a thought in her head for further derailment, Lena opted for some good nights rest. 

Finally in bed Lena forced her mind to be free, with only the image of Kara in its view. As a bout of classical music faintly aired around the room, the purest Luthor slipped off into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as we have seen per the latest Supergirl episode, Lena and James are still romantically involved. Even as I don't ship them romantically I do think that if built right they could be good freinds, as in my fic and even beyond. I will be writing some more Lena and James interactions though as a way to get out of the "Lames" from the show. I really want them to be genuine friends, and as this story continues I hope to do both of their characters some justice. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS FIC!!
> 
> ALSO A BIG SHOUT OUT TO @UGLIERSTEAK, MY FRIEND LANE WHO HAS BRAINSTORMED AND HELPED ME EDIT THIS WORK. She writes fics to, check them out if you like.


	7. Brunch of Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there. It has been a long while since my last update, sorry about that guys. This fic does have a set end but its not here yet. Bear with me for a while longer? If you want that is. Hope you enjoy something within this piece, if not thats cool too. Thank you.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! WHHHEEEEEEUUUU! WSHH EEUU!

Kara jolts awake, putting her hands to her ears as a car alarm blares in her super sensitive ears. She has half a mind to take it out with her heat vision, but she knows the bill will find its way to the DEO eventually, and that would mean Alex and Jonn’s involvement in what can only be identified as ‘waking up on the wrong side of the bed’. 

Looking over at her real alarm clock she sighs in defeat. It’s 6am. She didn't have to be awake for another three hours. She would have used her superspeed to get ready for her brunch with Alex, but now she was awake. She thinks of brunch, and Alex…. and then brunch again…. and this time Lena. Which also led her to - logically - think of Lena and James having brunch. 

Suddenly her waking up on the wrong side of the bed was more of waking up at all and remembering such a detail. Kara let out a puff of air, much harder than she intended to as small ice particles began to rain down on her. Although refreshing, it was not what she needed right now. 

The car alarm was still annoyingly in existence, and since she was already up, Kara decided to get her day started early with some flying, and maybe a workout session at the DEO. Kryptonite levels set a little higher than normal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
__

_Well it’s a marvelous night for a moondance With the stars up above in your eyes A fantabulous night to make romance Beneath the cover of October skies_

A soft tune of Van Morrison builds with the chorus coming to life. 

_Can I just have one more moondance you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with a - you, my love? _

___A strange, yet suiting alarm tone Lena had picked a while ago as she was standing out on her balcony at L-Corp. Pandora can be a gift sometimes, especially since it brought this song to Lena’s ears, to her life._ _ _

___The raven haired woman stirs to life letting the lyrics building beat fully wake her. It was not the typical song to wake up to, but Lena Luthor is not a typical woman._ _ _

___She stretches and yawns in a catlike manner, making sure every kink and crack in her body is soothed out, before she gathers her belongings to take a shower._ _ _

___The song finishes up as steam rolls over the glass door of the shower, a deformed pale body with dark drooping hair is left on display. Since Lena has her place rigged with speakers for whatever occasion - conference calls, Jess emergencies, playing music anywhere at any moment - and being Lena, the music is carried on from the room into the bathroom speakers. Soon a new song plays as Lena resumes her shower._ _ _

___DING DING._ _ _

___Her phone goes off. Quickly turning off the water, she retrieves a towel for her hair, and another for her body. Picking up her phone, and wiping away the fog she sees a text from James._ _ _

___J: Hey Lena Im here._ _ _

___James is early. Rather than walk to the door and answer it half naked, Lena put her state of the art security system to world and simply opened the door from her phone._ _ _

___L: Hi James, come right in. I’m in the shower. Make yourself at home._ _ _

___Lena puts her phone down, unwraps herself from her towels and goes back into the shower. Making sure to leave herself ready for brunch and the inevitable emotional talk of the day._ _ _

___\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _

___James knew he was early. He spent a better part of his morning working out trying to blow through some time, and yet he was still early. But alas that seems to be the life of a CEO. On time and prepared for everything._ _ _

___He had eagerly awaited his brunch with Lena. Not only because he finally had someone else he felt he could connect with but because he genuinely enjoyed the women's company. She had layers that seems beyond impenetrable but deep down she was just like everyone else. Looking for a connection._ _ _

___James wanders about Lena’s living room, taking in the scenery. It's a pretty modern apartment. Just in the way the door opened by itself James had no doubt the entire place had “Lena modifications” all over the place. He liked her even more because of that._ _ _

___There is a shelf that catches his eye. Two shelves worth of trophies. The majority are for chess, but there is a seventh grade science fair medal as well, second place. A small self reminder of her own accomplishments. The humanness of it makes James smile. He sees those trophies and know without a doubt the Luthor worked thrice as hard to get them, especially in a household with Lex Luthor. Surely the resident prodigy._ _ _

___James runs his fingers along the trophies, reading the dates, and the ‘Lena Kieran Luthor” along all of them._ _ _

___“Would you believe I have just one less trophy than Lex for chess competitions” Lena says coming up behind James._ _ _

___“I don't doubt you deserved five more than he did Lena” he laughs. He turns to face the younger woman who is deviously smiling at him._ _ _

___She is surprisingly dressed in what James would deem as ‘civilian’ clothing. A simple ripped jeans, black chucks and floral top make Lena Luthor look like the most regular person to walk the street. Well, despite the obvious looks sculpted by the gods themselves._ _ _

___“Are you ready for brunch, I got us a reservation at this new place that serve stuffed brioche french toast. It already sounds heavenly”. She gathers her purse nad heads to the front door, James gladly in tow._ _ _

___“I would love some french toast.”_ _ _

___Lena locks her apartment door with the actual key before they both head down to the lobby. They bid Henry goodbye before making their way out to the city. Lena wanted to actually enjoy the world she lived in from time to time which is why she decided they walk to the restaurant._ _ _

___“So how was your _dinner _with Kara?” James questions with a large smile. He had only been waiting to hear the deets of their night, especially since their last conversation. He was going to be there for Lena, as a friend and potentially matchmaker if all went well.  
Lena was dreading and sort of wanting James to ask this. She was confused more than anything after her dinner with Kara. Their night had derailed in conversation to drastically it left Lena practically reeling, both emotionally and a bit mentally. Becoming a useless Lesbian in front of your crush is never a good thing, but when it can't be helped there's not much one can do. ___ _ _

_____“Well”, she starts. “It was interesting to say the least”._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh come on Lena don't hold out on me now. What happened, were you cool?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh, yeah totally if completely embarrassing myself is the new definition of cool, let's go with that.” she huffs. They walk leisurely, Lena leading the way._ _ _ _ _

_____“It couldn't have been that bad Lena. Were you at least able to gauge for yourself whether Kara likes you or not?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Lena is silent for a moment, opting to look at the ground while they walk. “I mean I know she likes boobs”. James bursts out laughing._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ummm what? Please explain… wait no don't… wait.. What?” Lena begins laugin herself. Thinking over the whole dinner, she was perhaps a bit of a disaster, which led Kara to respond in an unexpected yet totally Kara way. Only making it more certain for Elena that she indeed loves the quirky woman._ _ _ _ _

_____“We were watching something and the topic came up”, James smirks.  
“Nothing like that! Jeez you can be such a dude sometimes.” Lena states while rolling her eyes. James just laughs. _ _ _ _ _

_____“Well I am a dude. And, its cool you dont have to explain. Girl talk…. damn.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Lena finally leads them to a small restaurant with a line wrapping around the corner. It was already a barely there place, with little seats in side and a few more outside. Lena led them right up front, giving her name. They are let into the line to order inside. Deciding rather quickly James gets an avocado omelette, and moves to secure them a table outside. Lena takes a bit longer to decide. Being a ‘cheat day’ she definitely gets apricot and cream stuffed brioche french toast. Her personal heaven._ _ _ _ _

_____Finally outside Lena joins James st he table, and begins to divulge the ongoings of hre night with Kara._ _ _ _ _

_____\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _

_____WHOOSHH! BANG! WHOOSHH! BANG! WHOOSHH BANG! WHOOSH BANG!_ _ _ _ _

_____Over and over Kara pounds away at the punching bag in he DEO training room. She set her Kryptonite levels to sting so that she feels the burn. Release all her anger from within every muscle possible. And it almost works until she gets a notification on her phone stopping the blaring music keeping her going._ _ _ _ _

_____It was an instagram notification. Jame’s account. She just stares at her phone, music playing once again. She taps the app open and already knew she was going to regret it, but her curiosity got the best of her._ _ _ _ _

_____The picture was...perfect. Lena and James smiling, having a good time, enjoying eachothers company, eating what appears to be a glorious breakfast. Together._ _ _ _ _

_____Kara’s blood began to boil. She set her phone down and gave a final blow to the punching bag, tearing the fabric and sending sand all over the place._ _ _ _ _

_____“WOAH, WOAH HEY!” Alex yells as she rushes to Kara’s side, who is now bent over and breathing hard. Trying to calm herself down._ _ _ _ _

_____“What’s going on?” , She opts not to put her hands on Kara’s shoulders and instead bends down to get on her level. Face to face they breathe together. Kara stands up again, and grabs her phone._ _ _ _ _

_____“I was working out. Nothing else.”, she deflects._ _ _ _ _

_____“Well the punching bag says otherwise. What are you even doing here I thought we were supposed to meet at Noonan’s for brunch?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I was woken up by this car alarm and couldn't sleep, and thought a round or two with ole grainy would help me out.” she grabs her water bottle and drains it. _or so I thought _she mutters to herself.___ _ _ _ _

_______Alex just stares incredulously. “Well you sure beat the crap out of him now didn't you. Listen, take your time, get ready and let's get going ok?” she smiles hopefully. Kara frowns a bit, but makes an effort to smile at the prospect of five, no six sticky buns, and her much needed Alex time._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kara heads to the showers at a human pace. Winn meets her at the entrance of the gym as he inspects the remias of the mess from afar._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Heyy Kar, wha- what happened in there?” he asks with a worried glance thrown at Alex._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Nothing, i'm headed to the showers.” She walks off. Alex makes her way to Win, puts her arms around his shoulders and sighs. “Don't ask. We are getting brunch right now hopefully I can get to the bottom of this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Please do before she gets to the bottom of the DEO. The Kryptonite levels were crazy high and she still managed to do that._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______They both look towards the defeated punching bag with its gaping hole and sand all over the floor. “Clean this up. I'm off duty, bye” Alex retorts with a mischievous grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“But why meeeee-!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All the way to Noonan’s and even currently as she sits in her chair Alex has been glancing at Kara with a look of concern, and care. _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Concern about what the whole punching bag ordeal was about, and care because she was her sister, and she was prepared to be there for her. To be honest she was prepared to kill somebody for Kara, not that she hasn't done before, but this time seems more serious than the time a speeding bike made Kara trip and drop her ice cream. That biker left knowing the face of death. And her name was Alex Danvers._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kara just ate her sticky buns in peace. An unusual amount of only three so far as the alien seemed to be moving at a normal human pace, and twirling her fork a lot before taking a huffing breath and a steadying bite. Scrutinizingly Alex watched every movie, every inhale and exhale of breath the woman in front of her took. They were all signs. Something is wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“So……earlier”, she starts, “do you you want it maybe I don't know… talk about anything. The punching bag perhaps?” she finishes with a too nonchalant sip of coffee. Kara looks up from her sticky bun and shoves a bite into her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Whaaa weebly” is all Alex can hear between a mouthful of sticky bun. She simply nods her head and drinks more coffee._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______‘OK, but i'll be here if you need to. So how has everything been, with Catco, and Lena” she innocently questions, but obviously she said something wrong because Karas face makes a frown again and this time she shoved the entire sticky bun into her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“It’s something at Catco? Is Snapper being a jerk to you again because I told you I could do go down there, flash my badge and have him detained for at least-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“It's not Snapper…..well he is still a jerk but that's normal now I guess.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“No Kara you can't just let people be mean to you it doesn't matter if her is your boss. Have you told James? I'm sure he can do something about it now and - .”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kara bends her her fork in half stopping Alex mid rant._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Kara!” Alex quickly reaches for the fork and puts it inside her purse. She glances around for any prying eyes, only turning back to Kara once everything seems ordinary. Kara’s ‘Crinkle’ is in full view._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Kara what is going on?” Alex’s voice trembles a bit. At that moment Kara’s phone goes off. She checks it and roughly puts the phone facedown on the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It was another Instagram notifications this time Lena’s account. The picture was similar to the one James posted except they were both sitting closer together, and had wide smiles their faces. The caption read “Nice day, and even nicer company.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kara grimaced. She set her focus on her sticky buns and decided to eat the feeling within her away._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Kara? What was that about?” Alex gets no response. She looks at Kara and takes on a fake, and slightly higher tone of voice “Well gee Alex, how have you been. Anything crazy happened at the DEO you would like to share with me. I don't get to talk to you about the important stuff so it's nice to be in your company. And hey, golly I have some things to share with you too”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kara only stares at Alex, the crinkle dissolving a smidge. Even with a slight crinkle, and frown she manages as small smile. “I do not speak like that” she defends, and yet laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Uhhh, yeah you do”, Alex laughs out. They both rejoice in laughter. Kara slowly calms down and pushes her sticky buns away._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Ok, I hear ya Alex, i've been acting like a child and eating up our sister time. Im sorry”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Hmmmm” Alex looks up in contemplation._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Oh your not going to forgive me?” Kara asked in disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Do I have to?” Alex questions with a knowing smirk. “Fine I guess I will then, geez your hard to stay mad at anyways. But can you tell me why the whole rotten mood was about?”, Alex reaches for Karas hand across the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kara contemplates confiding in Alex. Not because she was she didnt rust Alex with the nature of her feelings but because of the embarrassment of it all. Jealousy. That's what this morning, and a few moments ago boiled down to. Kara was green with jealousy. She just couldn't shake her feelings, knowing that hse missed an opportunity that probably never existed. Still it stung worse than Kryptonite with each passing day._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kara sughs, nd squeezes Alex’s hand in retunrn._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Ok...ok you're right I was acting like a daxamite” she smirks at that. Alex outright balls._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Jeez Kara, I can assure you, you were nowhere near close to being that bad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kara chuckles. It was an apt time to begin sifting about her feelings. Well, now or never really. Kara decided to show Alex rather than outright tell her the issue since it was still sensitive. Perhaps the more she gets the idea in her own head the less of these mini outbursts she could have._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kara reaches for her phone and passes it to Alex, having Instagram open. Alex cautiously takes it, and immediately smiles as she sees the image in front of her. James and Lena._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Oh.. ohhh” realization dawns on Alex. “You have a problem with Lena-”, there it was the bane of Kara’s existence out in the open._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Because of James.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“WHAT?” Kara breaks the plate in front of her after pounding it too hard. The clash caused eyes to be glanced their way but after awkwardly acting as if nothing happened the two sisters went back to talking to each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“It’s because of James’s isn't it. Your jealous. But I thought you were with Mon-El”, Alex rolls her eyes as she says the man boys name._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Karas scrunches her eyes closed in exasperation. Gathering her thoughts and all the dots Alex seemed to have bypasses was fine. Everything was fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Uhhh, no, no and no. I'm not jealous, well… sort of, no I am, was. Ahhh I don't know hold on. But it's not because of James.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Ohhh K, that still doesn't tell me much Kara”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I ended things with Mon-El a few days ago. I basically threw him out, he was just… uhh I don't have to explain.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Alex nods simply, taking a sip of her coffee to hide a small happy smile that, despite all her power, was gracing her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“And no, no it's not because of James because….because I’m pretty sure Im in love with Lena”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Well, now Kara was all in apparently. She didn't expect to reveal _that _, but its out in the open now for herself and for Alex. Alex whose eyes are the size of saucers and looking to Kara with nothing but unbridled shock.___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Lena… Luthor?” Kara nods in confirmation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Kara i'm sorry but….THAT'S GAY!” she burst out laughing. Now it's Kara’s turn to be shocked, a blush included. That wasn't what Kara expected to hear but it was true nonetheless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh my god, my little sister is a useless gay who beat up a punching bag and stopped eating her usual amount of sticky buns because of a girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Well when you put it that way I mean….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Kara”, Alex looks over with concern once again. “I'm not mad or gonna judge you or anything if you were afraid of that. I want to hear about you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I don't want to steal the spotlight like I always seem to do Alex. Sometimes I just want to have normal days too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________They both fiddle with some napkins and utensils on the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You obviously need to talk about somethings right now Kara. I don’t mind sharing the spotlight from time to time as long as it does reach me eventually you know?” the older Danvers smiles. Kara bashedly smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“OK, ok yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“So… Lena Luthor?” Alex practically hangs off the edge of her seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Hahahaha yeah. She found her way deeper into my heart than I had ever expected and Alex i’ve never felt lighter and more heavy at the same time. It’s like I see her and immediately I would do anything she wanted me to. God the things i would do to her”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You mean FOR her..?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh that that too. It’s just. She is my best friend and I didnt want to mess anything up, and so I didn't make a move and, Alex. I think i've lost my chance” Kara looks down, almost in tears. “She’s with James now, and I introduced them. I did this. But if she is happy than I should be happy for her not, not jealous, not selfish.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Kara sometimes we just can't help our feelings. That's alright. Has she spoken to you about her and...James”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Well she mentioned they were having brunch this morning. I actually invited her....”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Ohhh Kar, anyone who can't see how much you love them is a fool. No matter what level of genius she may be, in my book she is the biggest fool on the planet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kara grimaces. “Even more so than, you know who?” she says incredulously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Hmmm, you have a point there, that may have been extreme. But my ruling still stands. Lena Luthor is a fool.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kara can't help but smile wide at Alex. She knows her ‘ruling” is nothing more than sisterly over protectiveness. And for that she loved and appreciated her sisters comforting ways even more. Who better you lift you up that your pillar in life. Their sisterhood was their livelihood at times, and right now they both clinged to it like koala’s, reluctant to break away from each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been a bright and sunny morning in National City, and Lena Luthor was, in a rare occasion, actually enjoying the cities air. She and James were having a lively conversation revolving around college stories. James’s frat boy days as well as Lena’s rebellious boarding school nights was the talk of the table, giving both of them some interesting blackmail material for later uses. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You did not run half naked with only a sock on your……” Lena gestures wildly before she resumes, “ around the campus!” she balks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“We'll Miss Luthor you are not the only one with a scandalous past.” James laughs wholeheartedly and Lena nearly turns purple from the amount of laughing which caused her not breathless. They were an interesting pair, unlikely, and yet made great friends that were just able to fit together like old souls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Mr. Olsen, as a public figure of your composure and reputation I’m surprised to learn such… scandalous details.” she puts her hand over her heart in feigned alarm. James laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Their breakfast is long gone, and yet they remain in eachothers company. The obvious talk of Lena and her feeling for Kara and Kara and general was somehow held off on in part due to James’s understanding of the layers the Luthor has built up. He was much more considerate than that, and opted for a more casual route, and to try and build their friendship beyond Kara’s involvement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Anything else you care to share James?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“No, nope, I can already tell that look does not mean anything good.” he tries to deflect. The look he refers to is Lena’s signature eyebrow raise, and side smile. While delivish, it holds no ill will._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Hmmm, ok I’ll find out more, just you wait Jimmy Olsen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You! for taking the time to read this.


End file.
